Spying With the Davenports
by HawiianChick12
Summary: Simone seemed like the perfect spy. Innocence almost stolen by a dangerous person, she is broken emotionally. With a few twists, she finds herself as the hardest question of all, what's the point of life? An unexpected question with the unexpected answer.
1. Chapter 1

" Congratulations Simone, you have succeeded. You are discharged from the spy society until a greater mission occurs. You can now go to Mission Creek with the Davenports. Just watch the- " "Commando app. I know" I finished with a small smile. "Be careful. Keep your innocence." "I will. If anyone tries to take it away, I will kick their butt." "Its okay if Chase does though." "Jack!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "Also, his hair is so ugly. He doesn't have any muscles." "Simone, he has been working out and has gotten a haircut" "Whatever" "Simone, I love you like a daughter I never had. He's going to be better then Marcus." I shivered at the criminal's name. "Simone,your irises." Jack warned. "I'm just glad he's dead. He tried to-to steal my innocence" I choked out. Marcus seemed so nice until he kidnapped me. I was tied to a chair without any clothes waiting for Marcus. That's when Jack found me. I owe him everything. "I will not end up with Chase Jr., Jack" "That's what they all say" I laughed again. "Sure, everyone says that their not going to have a Chase Jr. while being bionically unbionic." My ability is beauty. But I am a spy, so I have to change outfits everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

I will update tomorrow. I haven't seen the newest one, but it is recorded. Also, Graham (Krane) favorited, and replied to my tweet! I wrote :"I feel like a hobo looking in your activities becuz I haven't seen it yet skysky1957 GrahamSheils jkjackson22 Tyreljwill kelliberglund" then he replied with "hobo-chic" SQUEEEEE! (Also Madison Pettis followed me and Mateus Ward retweeted my tweet on telling him happy birthday) Have y'all seen the Lauryn and China video? They have their own channel (called Lauryn &amp; China) and it is funny. I will update both stories today or tomorrow. (Most likely tomorrow) Wow. I use Parentheses a lot.

\- Laila Meredith-Norman-Unger

(Meredith is my last name, and I'll marry Jace Norman AND Billy Unger. I don't know how that would work but it will, even if I have to be worse than creepy connie to get it) There I go again with the parentheses again.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be a hippie today. I'm wearing bell bottoms, slippers, a pink crop top, and flowers in my straightened hair. I put colored glasses on so no one would notice my irises on my first day. My irises change with , they are purple/lavender. My first day was good. Actually, the whole week was good. I dressed as a nerd, a goth, a cheerleader, and a nobody! And _nobody_ noticed me!Yay! But this Monday, I'm wearing my real style. I hope no one stares. I dyed my hair like Storm from X-men. She's my favorite. I put my hair in a fishtail braid. My outfit consisted of a tank top that said 'BRUH' on it, white shorts that stop right above my thigh, and sandals. I left my temporary home, Embassy Suites to the Davenport home. I knew was up while Adam, Bree,Chase, and Leo, were still asleep.

" Hi Simone," he greeted, engulfing me in a bear hug. "Hey, , "I replied. Turning to hug Tasha, I asked "Can I go wake Leo?" I was here 2 years ago, the day before he discovered the lab. I've been keeping tabs on them since."Sure, second room on the left"

His room was just like I remembered it- with gadgets everywhere. Looks like someone's been trying to impress . "Leooooooooooo! Leooooooooooooo! I wouldn't be friends with anyone else!" I sang (**Notice the Rio reference?)** That woke him up. "Simone!" He yelled. "Yep!Wait, do you know about my bionics?" He shook his head." Big D will tell us as soon as the other three were awake." "Then lets go wake some bionic babies!" Going down into the lab, I put on Flawless by Beyonce ft Nicki Minaj. "I wake up. Flawless. My diamonds. Flawless" I sang. "You can sing," he complimented. I blushed."Thanks"

"AHHH! EVIL GIRL!" Adam screamed. I guess my eyes didn't go back to purple.I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and reopened them. "How did you do that?" A pretty girl, which I'm assuming is Bree asked. " ! THEY"RE READY TO KNOW!" I yelled. "Who are you?" Chase asked. Puberty done him well. His hair wasn't slicked back, and he must've been working out, because he has some muceles! "Hmmm? WHO ARE YOU? I'm not asking again. Or we will have to kill you." "Thats a nice way to treat your sister."


	4. Chapter 5

I'll be a hippie today. I'm wearing bell bottoms, slippers, a pink crop top, and flowers in my straightened hair. I put colored glasses on so no one would notice my irises on my first day. My irises change with , they are purple/lavender. My first day was good. Actually, the whole week was good. I dressed as a nerd, a goth, a cheerleader, and a nobody! And _nobody_ noticed me!Yay! But this Monday, I'm wearing my real style. I hope no one stares. I dyed my hair like Storm from X-men. She's my favorite. I put my hair in a fishtail braid. My outfit consisted of a tank top that said 'BRUH' on it, white shorts that stop right above my thigh, and sandals. I left my temporary home, Embassy Suites to the Davenport home. I knew was up while Adam, Bree,Chase, and Leo, were still asleep.

" Hi Simone," he greeted, engulfing me in a bear hug. "Hey, , "I replied. Turning to hug Tasha, I asked "Can I go wake Leo?" I was here 2 years ago, the day before he discovered the lab. I've been keeping tabs on them since."Sure, second room on the left"

His room was just like I remembered it- with gadgets everywhere. Looks like someone's been trying to impress . "Leooooooooooo! Leooooooooooooo! I wouldn't be friends with anyone else!" I sang (**Notice the Rio reference?)** That woke him up. "Simone!" He yelled. "Yep!Wait, do you know about my bionics?" He shook his head." Big D will tell us as soon as the other three were awake." "Then lets go wake some bionic babies!" Going down into the lab, I put on Flawless by Beyonce ft Nicki Minaj. "I wake up. Flawless. My diamonds. Flawless" I sang. "You can sing," he complimented. I blushed."Thanks"

"AHHH! EVIL GIRL!" Adam screamed. I guess my eyes didn't go back to purple.I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and reopened them. "How did you do that?" A pretty girl, which I'm assuming is Bree asked. " ! THEY"RE READY TO KNOW!" I yelled. "Who are you?" Chase asked. Puberty done him well. His hair wasn't slicked back, and he must've been working out, because he has some muceles! "Hmmm? WHO ARE YOU? I'm not asking again. Or we will have to kill you." "Thats a nice way to treat your sister."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: SOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY for not updating! I will ****UPDATE**** my other story within a week.**

**My name is prettyy: THANKS!**

"Thats a nice way to treat your sister." Mr. Davenport interjected. "Thank you!" I cried. "Sister?!" The three other bionic beings yelled. "Yep-" he started but was interrupted by motormouth sister. "We trusted you! You said, _NO MORE SECRETS! _I put a hand over her mouth. "Hold it girlie." I stated as a turned away. Apparantly, I just wasted some breath because she began liking my hand. WTM?! "If you lick my hand one more time," I growled, "I will rip out your tongue and use it as a towel." "Hey! You sound just like Spike! Chase! I found you a girlfriend!" He exclaimed happily before I shot him a death glare. I may have sugar and spice, but I am nothing nice. "You know that neuro scrambler? That thing you used to turn me into a _four year old_" he said, somewhat breaking the tension."I used it on Douglas." "Why?" I questioned, since I didn't know about the neuro scrambler. "Because he never wanted you." He answered. There was a large crack, only audible to me because that was my heart. Its shattered so much, that no one can pick up the broken pieces.

**A/N: SORRY! TO LAZY TO GIVE A PROPER CLIFFHANGER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mynameispretty: Yes, Awe. So sad.**

Simone's P.O.V.

My breathing was sharp and ragged. "SIMONE!" I looked up weakly. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yeah, tell them about me. I'll be right back." I ran up the steps to one of the guest bathrooms. Apparently, it was Bree because there were flowery brushes and a pink razor. NO! I told myself. 'You are almost 1 month clean! Don't do it! Just 5 more days!' I scooted to the corner, as far away from the razor as possible. I was hyperventilating, and I couldn't stop. I can hear Tasha, Bree, and banging on the door. I could hear my name being called, but my body wouldn't respond...

**There! All my stories updated!BUH BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My name is prettyy: Thanks**

By the way they were banging, I know A) Adam would bust down the door ( if he actually was up here) B) Bree would rapidly punch and kick the door until it breaks, or C) Chase could remove the door with molecular kinesis. I called Caitlyn, who was crying. I walked out the bathroom, sashaying, "Yeah, make him jealous with Ethan-" "Hey!" "Owe-" HEY!" "Just make him jealous with some random hobo from our school." I ended the call, not caring to hear whatever else she had to whine about. I glared at Bree. If she wasn't going to pick a boy, then we are going to have a loooooong year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mynameisprettyy : Thanks. My main focus is 'Dreams Can Become Reality' so this will be updated every other week.**

For first period, I have Automation and Robotics with Adam. It turns out that I have every class with a Davenport. Great. We are supposed to make a Vex Dragster. I looked over his model. The gear chain was sagging, and the Vex Cortex's stand was wobbling. I told him so, and that frustrated him. "This is why it always hits the wall." _This is probably why no one else wants to be your partner. _I mentally retorted. The gear chain was hard to disconnect, so I sat in Adam's lap as he took it apart. I could basically feel the waves of jealousy wash over as I instructed him how to tear it without actually breaking it. The jealousy turned to anger as I got up to get a limit switch. I smirked, as I sat back down on Adam's lap. They don't know how much I don't like Adam. Not one bit.

I have art for second period. The teacher offered to let me do whatever I wanted since I was new, but I declined. We were supposed to draw whatever we had a picture of in our phones. I quickly unlocked my phone. "How did you get that?" I looked up to see Bree staring at me with wide eyes. "I won it in a sweepstakes." I lied easily. I actually got it when I stopped 3 thugs from smuggling this phone for cash in Rome. I couldn't tell her that of course, well, hot with the whole class I had the biggest crush on Captain America, not Chris Evans, mind you, I drew a picture of him, in a position that was for The First Avenger. I looked over at Bree's drawing, which was a unicorn, then at Owen's which strangely depicted me. He must have snapped a pic when I wasn't looking. I quickly put my head back down, hoping no one would notice. I was successful, until I heard "I thought _**I **_ was your muse!" My time ran out, I guess. He gave me the sketch. "Thank you, I know where to hang it, but I have to check in on my _boyfriend_ with that." What can I say? Sisters have to stick together. I can't let my only one get angry at me over some stupid boy.

Gifted and Talented was easy. We had to read 56 pages ( which Chase and I finished in seconds) of how gifted people aren't always privileged. I personally hated the book, because it was stereotyping all gifted people to be weak and have bullies. I'm nowhere near weak, and if someone talks about me, then they would get slapped. Since we got done so quickly, we played on our Chromebooks that the school supplied us.

Fourth period, was one I would unfortunately never forget.

**(A/N: More comments/reviews will make me update faster! At least 2 or 3)**


	9. Chapter 9

I won't be posting on this site anymore until the summer is over. I with be posting on Wattpad. The link will be on N my profile.


End file.
